Brithday Present
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: Based in the 3 famous Years this is my twist on how Bulma got together with the Prince. It is her Birthday and Vegeta gets her a gift. 3 weeks pass and Vegeta finds himself in love with the Blue haired woman. If you like this check out my other Fanfics. thank you :


Hello Im back with another story. About Bulma and Vegeta. Love story. I think it is really sweet. Don't forget to review and tell me if you like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Woman, when are you gonna get here? I am not going to ask again.", Vegeta moaned. Bulma's mom had wanted to throw her a birthday party, but left it at th e last minute to Vegeta to do every thing and her parents left for the night. "your magesty I'm just leaving my Office now, I'll be there soon alright?" Bulma smiled on the other end knowing that there was going to be a party, she over heard her parents talking about it. She over heard that they were going to leave her and Vegeta for the night. Her mother's crazy plan to get them together. "Okay! Hurry up, Woman!" Vegeta ended the call and then immediately returned his complete attention towards the kimchi fried rice he was cooking. He was stirring everything in the pan when he remembered he wanted to prepare something else. "The blonde woman always said the Woman always like a nice bowl of soup before the kimchi fried rice!" He thought. He collected all the ingredients he needed from the overflowing cupboards and placed them on the kitchen counter. Little did he know that the kimchi fried rice was getting overcooked on the stove. Whilst stirring the soup, he took the container which contained the salt. He started putting a little salt on the soup when he smelled something burning. He looked over to the next hob where the pan of kimchi fried rice was and his eyes widened. The rice has been burnt. "SHIT! I've ruined it!" Vegeta exclaimed in disappointment. While turning off the stove, his other hand carried on putting salt on the soup. He probably has poured half of the container of the salt in their. When he realized, he swore. "Damn, Damn, Damn it!"

About 5 minutes later, The doorbell rang and Vegeta ran towards the front door. He was sweating and was pissed off at himself. But when he opened the door and saw Bulma's face, he flashed her a Smirk. "Hello Vegeta.", she greeted him and walked in pushing vegeta alighty out of the way. "Umm.. You're right on time! F-food is ready!" Vegeta was nervous. He took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Previously the kitchen was clouded due to the burnt rice. Vegeta opened a window to clear the kitchen. "Something's burning or has been burnt," Bulma mummbled. Sit down Woman,ill serve you!" Vegeta grinned. Bulma sat down and waited eagerly even though she was worried.

Vegeta nervously served Bulma a bowl of soup. He then sat down next to her and watched as she took a spoonful of soup. As she gulped the spoonful of soup, she started coughing and nearly choking."Vegeta! *cough* it's *cough* too *cough* salty! *cough*", Bulma looked over to Vegeta still coughing."I'll get you some water!" Vegeta took a glass of water and hurriedly gave it to Bulma. She drank the liquid quickly and pushed the bowl of soup away shyly. Vegeta blushed."I accidentally put too much salt in it." Vegeta said embarrassingly."It's okay Vegeta." Bulma smiled reassuringly."I cooked kimchi fried rice too," Vegeta mentioned."That sounds nice!" Bulma grinned. She liked kimchi fried rice. Vegeta sighed as placed the burnt rice on a plate. He hesitated for a moment before placing it in front of Bulma. She looked at it for a moment and then looked up at with an unsure smile.

"It's burnt" Vegeta pouted. "But it is better than the crap you cook", Vegeta tryed to protect his pride."HAHA", Bulma smiled playfully."Don't eat that. I'll throw it away." Vegeta said."Don't worry I wasn't that hungry anyway!" Bulma tried to cheer him up, knowing Vegeta's Pride was Vegeta emptied the pan into the rubbish bin, he thought of the dessert he prepared."That cake isn't ruined or burnt!" He said Bulma was cleaning up the dining table, Vegeta stopped her and asked her to sit down again."We have dessert!" He said with glee which was so not like the Prince."O-Oh?" Bulma gulped."It's chocolate cake! I baked it! It's not ruined or burnt! It's just perfect!" He mentioned."Let's have some then oppa!" Bulma replied.

He immediately went to the refrigerator and took out a huge chocolate cake. He carefully cutted two medium-sized slices; one for him and one for Bulma. Why was he being so nice to this Woman, he hated her. 'maybe she is not so bad', Vegeta thought to his carefully placed on a plate and then handed it to her."Wow~ it looks so good!" She commented."Eat up! Enjoy!" Vegeta grinned.

Afterwards, Bulma was absolutely impressed by the chocolate cake. It was perfect and tasted so wonderful."Vegeta thank you for going into so much trouble just to cook me a meal." She said,"It's no problem. I just wish I didn't ruin the starter and the main course." He blushed."That's okay, the dessert was perfect though!", Bulma looked up knowingly into Vegeta's now blushed face."Ummm.. Actually… I didn't bake the cake." Vegeta' confessed shyly. Bulma giggled."I just bought it," Vegeta admitted with a sheepish smirk."I thought so!" Bulma laughed earning a look from the Prince. "Come on lets go to bed it is late.", Bulma said standing up and heading to the bed room. Vegeta watched and went into the kitchen putting up the cake and stealing a peice from it. He stopped and grabbed a small box from the corner. Heading up stairs to his room his stoped in fromnt of Bulma's. Knocking he felt his chest tighten up as he heard with his sayian hearing her getting up and walking towards the door. After she opened it he handed her the gift before walking to his room and shuting his door. Shcocked Bulma opened it, to find a beauttiful necklace. The one that she pointed out in the magazen when she was talking to Vegeta the other day. She thought he didnt listen. But he must have, he got it for her.

*****

3 Weeks had past from that night with Vegeta. And Bulma had just broke up with Yamcha after finding him cheating on her. She was said at first but now was just caught up in her work. Fixing the Gravity room for the Rolal-pain-in-her ass, Feeding him and waiting for him hand on out. Bulma was sitting in her office working on the new agangments for the Gravity ship Vegeta had asked for. "Finally, no one to bother me. I can It get any better than this.", Bulma said smiling but the happness soon left when she heard, "WOMAN!", coming from no other than the Prince himself. Barging in to Bulma's office with no warning Vegeta was covered in blood and painfull looking new scars to be, saying he just came back form his training. "Yes Vegeta.", bulma did look up but only kept the paparing the new Ship. Vegeta saw this and it only made him smirk, 'This Woman is so stubbern', he though before saying out loud, "Woman fix me food NOW!", Vegeta demanded this waiting for her to turn around. She did and he halfed smiled at the fire in her eyes. "Vegeta, I am not your slave. And if you want to eat then go fix food yourself... you did on my birthday remeber.", Bulma smile satisfied when his face fell. "Besides i am busy, if you want that ship." Vegeta glared at her and rushed her into a wall. There noses were merly inches apart and Vegeta's eyes were showing all the grinning that his face had on. Bulma was trying to get lose but to no use Veget had her pinned. "Woman, I will get what I want. I am not scared of you but you should be scared of me. I killed your friends, remember?", Vegeta told the scared Bulma and let her go. She fell down to the floor "Woman, I want my food to be done in the next five minutes or else.", Vegeta said as he walked out.

About 15 minutes later Bulma had the food cooked and at the table. She was greated by Vegeta, "Woman I thought i said 5 mintues not 20", Vegeta said as he started to devoure his food. "Sorry , but it takes time to make all the food you eat.", Bulma said sitting down eating her own.

****

"There's no need to feel...", Said a voice."But I do," Vegeta cut him off. "I do and I can't shake the feeling no matter how hard I try.", Vegeta was talking to his Father, King vegeta. Sitting in a chair next to him. "It's just her," King Vegeta tried again, Shaking his head. . "Damn right it is."The king stood up and walked around to face his son."What?" Vegeta's gaze hardened,fists balled at his sides. "It's always been the Woman from the start, I cant get her out of my head.", Vegeta looked away and his father took a step foward putting hi hand on his sons shoulder. "You love her.", The words hit Vegeta hard just like the floor when he opened his eyes.

He had been dreaming. 'Of course I was dreaming. My father has been dead for 18 years.',Vegeta thought just as Bulma came runnign into his room. "Vegeta! Are you okay?", Bulma asked trying to help the Prince up from the floor, but was only pushed away from him. Refusing to make eye contact after the dream he had. 'Could it be ture... could he, Prince Vegeta 3rd. The Prince of all sayians. be in love with this Blue haird woman.', His thought vanished when he felt Bulma's hand on his shoulder.. just like his father did in his dream. "I am fine Woman. Now leave me too.." he was cut off by her eyes. Vegeta quickly looked away. "Vegeta can you please let go of my wrist.", Bulma's word caught him off gaurd. He looked down to see he had been holding her, but he still didn't let go. "Vegeta let go please let..", this time she was cut off by his lips. Vegeta was shocked at his reaction, bulma was also. She did kiss back at first but soon she was falling under his spell.

After a good 5 minutes of kissing. Bulma finally pulled away, "Why?" Vegeta leaned back in and pushed her slowly down onto the bed, "Why you ask?", Moving his lips to her neck he felt her stiffen under his tounge. Bulma loved the feeling Vegeta was gving her, little did she know was that this was the reason she loved him. Pulling away Vegeta got up leaving a very confused Bulma. He turn off the lights Bulma hit on when she ran into his room. He jumped on her and covered her with kisses. 'This is good. it feels so right, but how.', Bulma thought as Vegeta pushed his tougne into her mouth fighting hers. Bulma pulled Vegeta's shirt over his head revealing his rock hard body. He was so skinny and toned when he first came to Earth in serch of the dragonBalls. Now he was all Rock hard Musacle, but hey who is she to complain.

*****

"Woman, you are mine. You are mine forever.", Vegeta whispered pulling a necked Bulma closer to him. Kissing her head and moving the blue hair out from her face. Bulma looked up at him and then rested her head on his chest. "I wouldn't have it any other way.", She whispered almost to sleep but was stopped by the Prince. "Good, Now how about you get up and fix me a bed time snack.", Vegeta asked getting a hit on a chest. "VEGETA!", Bulma whinned earning a big rough playful laugh from Vegeta. "okay maybe I should go fix it my self but if I burn it and maybe the kitchen this time.", Vegeta put on his boxers and walked down the stairs. Remebering the cooking time of her Birthday Bulma jumped up and ran after him throwing on Vegeta's robe, "Never mind Ill cook it, ill cooking it.", Bulma said beating him to the kitchen. 'Yes, this woman is mine.' Vegeta thought as he watched her getting stuff from the fridge, wearing the necklace he got her.

I hope you like this story. Review and check out mmy other stuff. :D :D


End file.
